The present invention is directed to a tracking device system comprising a launcher or gun that shoots and attaches a tracking projectile to a moving target, typically a fleeing vehicle. The tracking projectile comprises a global positioning satellite (GPS) receiver and a radio transponder that determine the target""s location and transmits the information to law enforcement or other personnel who remotely track the location of the target.
High speed vehicular police chases of criminal suspects create dangerous situations, typically occurring at high speeds and in highly populated areas. These pursuits often result in serious injury to the police, the suspect, or innocent by-standers, generating negative headlines for the police and exposing them to liability for the injuries resulting therefrom. However, these pursuits are often necessary to apprehend violent and dangerous criminals who oftentimes refuse to surrender peacefully.
Several solutions have been proposed in response to the dangers of high speed chases. A system commonly known as xe2x80x9cstop sticksxe2x80x9d is used by law enforcement personnel to disable a fleeing vehicle. The stop sticks are long sticks have a series of spikes along their outer surface. The stop sticks are placed on the road in the path of a fleeing vehicle in order to puncture the vehicle""s tires as it rolls over the stop sticks. Similar to the stop sticks is U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,408 to Abukhader which discloses a spiked projectile launched from a police car to deflate the tires of a fleeing vehicle. The launching mechanism employs an explosive charge or a spring mechanism to launch the spiked projectile in front of the rear tires of the fleeing vehicle, thereby puncturing the tires as the vehicle rolls over the spiked projectile. However, both the stop sticks and the Abukhader device have several drawbacks. First, placing the spiked object in front of a high speed vehicle can be dangerous and haphazard. Second, the driver of the vehicle may lose control after its tires are punctured and may strike nearby pedestrians or police officers. Additionally, new tire designs are being introduced that are resistant to punctures and can function without air in them, negating the effectiveness of these devices.
Other systems are available which disable a vehicle in a controlled manner. U.S. Pat. No. 6,072,248 to Muise et al. discloses a remote vehicle disabling system comprising a receiver in a vehicle which cuts off the vehicle""s fuel supply after receiving a signal from a transmitter. The fuel is cut off in stages so that the driver can bring the vehicle to a stop in a controller manner.
In lieu of disabling a vehicle, systems are available that track the location of a vehicle so that police may apprehend the driver at a later time. U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,629 to Apsell et al. discloses a tracking system for stolen or lost vehicles using hidden radio transponders in the vehicle, which upon receiving an activation signal transmits a return signal that enables the vehicle""s location to be determined. U.S. Pat. No. 5,587,715 to Lewis discloses a system for locating stolen or lost vehicles using a GPS transmitter/receiver installed on a vehicle. The remote systems of the Muise et al., Apsell et al., and Lewis patents are designed to protect against the unauthorized use of an owner""s vehicle, and require the installation of a receiver, GPS or otherwise, in the vehicle. Without the installation of a receiver, the police cannot track the vehicle""s location.
The present invention is directed to a system for tracking a fleeing vehicle comprising a frangible tracking projectile and a launcher to propel and attach the tracking projectile to the fleeing vehicle. The launcher is a handheld or vehicle mounted pneumatic gun that uses high pressure gas to fire the projectile at the fleeing vehicle. The tracking projectile comprises an outer plastic casing that holds a GPS receiver, a radio transponder and a power source in an adhesive mixture. When the tracking projectile strikes its target, the plastic casing shatters, allowing the adhesive substance to attach the GPS receiver, radio transponder and power source to the fleeing vehicle.
Therefore it is an object of this invention to provide a system that allows the police to remotely track a fleeing vehicle, thereby eliminating the need for high speed chases. It is a further aspect of the invention to allow the police to track a vehicle without prior installation of a radio transponder, GPS receivers or other special electronic equipment. It is still a further object of the invention to be able to attach a tracking device to a target vehicle in a safe and non-destructive manner.